Cartas y Amores
by Azalea2
Summary: Touya y Yukito comparan algunos aspectos y sucesos de su vida con una carta Clow/Sakura
1. Alter Ego

Notas:  
  
Â¡Feliz cumpleaÃ±os, Lala-chan! He aquÃ­ el regalo que te prometÃ­. OjalÃ¡ te guste.  
  
El sentido de las Cartas Clow/Sakura aquÃ­ es meramente literal, o sea, sÃ³lo me guiÃ© por el nombre.  
  
Buena parte de todas las cosas que escribo a lo largo de los cinco capÃ­tulos son suposiciones o conclusiones a las que he llegado. Si hay algÃºn error o comentario al respecto, Â¡no duden en escribirme!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Cartas y Amores  
  
Por: Azalea  
  
***  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1  
  
Alter Ego: Oscuridad y Silencio  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Nunca pensÃ© en mÃ­ mismo como alguien anormal. Porque, aparte de lo de comer como para tres personas, nunca sospechÃ© nada raro en mÃ­.  
  
Â¿Lo de ser bueno en todo? No recuerdo haber pensado en ningÃºn momento que yo era bueno en todo. Cualquiera puede ser bueno en cuanto a estudios con sÃ³lo estudiar. Ser bueno en todos los deportes lo atribuÃ­a a mi buena alimentaciÃ³n. Y fui bendecido con una personalidad alegre y optimista, cosa que a todos parece agradarles.  
  
Pero jamÃ¡s pasÃ³ por mi mente la idea de que el Yukito que todos conocÃ­an, que yo conocÃ­a, no era real.  
  
  
  
Touya  
  
Desde pequeÃ±o tuve la habilidad de ver y sentir cosas que lo demÃ¡s. EspÃ­ritus, fantasmas... mi madre muerta hace siete aÃ±os. Y en cuanto vi a Yuki supe que habÃ­a algo especial en Ã©l. MÃ¡s que especial, Ãºnico.  
  
Desde que nos conocimos, cuando se mudÃ³ a Tomoeda, y nos tocÃ³ el mismo salÃ³n en primero de preparatoria, supe que Yuki no era humano. Tampoco era u espÃ­ritu. Era algo mÃ¡s. Me tomÃ³ algo de tiempo saber exactamente quÃ©. Aunque ni siquiera ahora puedo decir 'quÃ©' es Yuki. Pero eso no importa. Nunca importÃ³ realmente. Nos hicimos amigos tan rÃ¡pido que parecÃ­a que era cosa del destino. Porque no existen las coincidencias; sÃ³lo existe lo inevitable (*).  
  
PasÃ³ el tiempo. TerminÃ© acostumbrÃ¡ndome a Ã©l, a su apetito y mÃ¡s que a nada a su compaÃ±Ã­a. Y descubrÃ­ que ni el mismo Yukito sabÃ­a todo sobre Ã©l. Que habÃ­a una gran parte de sÃ­ mismo que no conocÃ­a.  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Para mÃ­, To-ya era especial. Y nuestra relaciÃ³n tambiÃ©n lo era. No recordaba haber conocido a nadie con quien 'conectara' tan rÃ¡pida y profundamente.  
  
Cuando me enterÃ© de que Ã©l era capaz de ver cosas que los demÃ¡s no, me sentÃ­ extraÃ±o. JamÃ¡s pensÃ© que estaba mintiÃ©ndome o haciÃ©ndome una broma. Le creÃ­ de inmediato y ni aun asÃ­ pensÃ© que To-ya fuera raro. De hecho, creo que hasta me sentÃ­ bien. Y eso fue lo raro. Â¿QuiÃ©n dirÃ­a que esa habilidad terminarÃ­a siendo tan importante para nuestra relaciÃ³n?  
  
Cuando estÃ¡bamos en tercero, algo cambiÃ³. Bastantes cosas cambiaron. De pronto, To-ya querÃ­a decirme algo que nunca logrÃ³ terminar hasta que ya era tarde. Empezaba con frases como 'Crees que tienes que ocultÃ¡rmelo, pero yo lo sÃ© todo' o 'QuizÃ¡ eres tÃº el que no sabe nada'. Me desesperaba en el fondo no saber a quÃ© te referÃ­as, To-ya. Hablabas tan serio que debÃ­a ser algo importante. Â¿Pero quÃ©? Nunca terminabas de decirme, porque Akizuki siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpir en el momento mÃ¡s inoportuno. Y para empeorar aun mÃ¡s las cosas, ella tambiÃ©n parecÃ­a saberlo. Nunca podrÃ© olvidar lo que me dijo una vez justo despuÃ©s de que To-ya nos dejÃ³ solos: 'Aun no te das cuenta, Â¿verdad?'. Â¿Darme cuenta de quÃ©? Hasta Sakura me miraba de otra forma. No como que estuviera incÃ³moda conmigo ni nada por el estilo, pero yo sabÃ­a que me miraba de otra manera. Como si tuviera un secreto que ocultaba de mÃ­. Y a veces sentÃ­a que todos me miraban de esa forma: To-ya, Akizuki, Sakura, Li y hasta el nuevo compaÃ±ero de clases de ellos, Hiragizawa.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© era lo que todos sabÃ­an de mÃ­, menos yo mismo? DebÃ­a ser algo importante para recibir esas miradas tan graves, para q To-ya intentara tantas veces decÃ­rmelo. Y yo con la mente en blanco. Una vez pensÃ© que me ocultaban algo como que me iba a morir o algo asÃ­.  
  
No tenÃ­a la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima idea, estaba completamente en la oscuridad.  
  
  
  
Touya  
  
Siempre pensÃ© en decÃ­rselo, aunque no sabÃ­a cÃ³mo. 'Oh, por cierto. SÃ© que tÃº no eres tÃº en verdad' no se me hizo nunca una buena idea. Pero era la Ãºnica idea que tenÃ­a. Pero no habÃ­a prisa por decÃ­rselo, Â¿no? Si llevaba ya dos aÃ±os sin decÃ­rselo porque no habÃ­a sido necesario, Â¿quÃ© podrÃ­a pasar este aÃ±o como para tener que decirle? Ahora que lo recuerdo despuÃ©s de todo lo ocurrido creo que fue bastante ingenuo de mi parte pensar eso. QuizÃ¡ demasiado. SucediÃ³ algo que no creÃ­ que pasara (no de nuevo, al menos) aunque Kaho me lo habÃ­a dicho. Me enamorÃ© de Yuki. Creo que lo amaba desde mucho antes, pero reciÃ©n en ese momento me di cuenta. Y con eso eran dos las cosas que mi mejor amigo no sabÃ­a. Y me sentÃ­ mal. O sea, cualquiera puede notar que no soy la persona mÃ¡s abierta del mundo. Hay cosas que ni siquiera le digo al monstruo de mi hermana o a mi papÃ¡; me lo guardo todo para mÃ­ mismo. Pero era distinto con Yuki. Con Ã©l, sentÃ­a que debÃ­a contarle todo. Y antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta, ya le habÃ­a contado todo, incluso de mi habilidad para ver cosas sobrenaturales, lo que jamÃ¡s le dirÃ­a a nadie. Y sentir que ya eran dos cosas que le ocultaba... inexplicablemente me hizo sentir mal.  
  
DebÃ­a decÃ­rselo. No me perdonarÃ­a no hacerlo.  
  
SÃ³lo debÃ­a buscar el momento y la forma de hacerlo. Y ahÃ­ todo eso me pareciÃ³ una soberana estupidez. Yuki era mi amigo, Â¿no? Entonces podrÃ­a decirle lo que fuera. AsÃ­ que tratÃ© de decirle. En serio. Pero siempre habÃ­a 'algo' que me impedÃ­a terminar. Y me vi obligado a seguir en silencio.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Nota: Â¿Se nota que me gustÃ³ ese capÃ­tulo? 'No existen las coincidencias; sÃ³lo existe lo inevitable' fue usada en el Juicio Final por Kaho y Touya, y como Ã©l la dice me pareciÃ³ bien usarla en el fic. 


	2. Tercer Año

Cartas y Amores  
  
Por: Azalea  
  
***  
  
CapÃ­tulo 2  
  
Tercer aÃ±o: Pelea y Atravesar  
  
***  
  
Touya  
  
No creÃ­ que el segundo semestre de mi Ãºltimo aÃ±o de preparatoria empezarÃ­a asÃ­. Tan mal.  
  
SegÃºn Don Quijote, los caballeros andantes creÃ­an que si al primer intento no tenÃ­an Ã©xito en una empresa (*), entonces debÃ­an seguir de largo, porque no era para ellos. Se llama destino. Pero en mi caso, tenÃ­a nombre y apellido: Nakuru Akizuki.  
  
LlÃ¡menme raro, pero no me gusta conocer a alguien de la forma en que la conocÃ­ a ella. Colgada a mi cuello. Y apareciendo en el momento menos indicado.  
  
Algo estaba por empezar. Y no eran sÃ³lo las clases.  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Me sentÃ­a raro cuando empezÃ³ ese aÃ±o empezaron las clases. Mejor dicho... extraÃ±o. Y lo peor es que me sentÃ­a extraÃ±o conmigo mismo. Como si algo hubiera cambiado en mÃ­. No podÃ­a explicÃ¡rmelo, asÃ­ que me lo guardÃ©. SentÃ­a como si un ciclo empezara. Como si una etapa empezara...  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo explicar algo asÃ­? Ni a To-ya pude decÃ­rselo, ya que parecÃ­a tener sus propios problemas.  
  
Buena forma de empezar el aÃ±o, Â¿no?  
  
  
  
Touya  
  
Para la mitologÃ­a grecolatina, los hombres estÃ¡bamos a merced de los dioses y sus caprichos. No servÃ­a pelear, porque tarde o temprano terminarÃ­an sucumbiendo ante lo inevitable de su destino. Me acordaba de eso cada vez que en mis intentos por decirle todo a Yuki, Akizuki aparecÃ­a y lo arruinaba todo.  
  
No tenÃ­a caso negÃ¡rmelo. No era coincidencia. Akizuki sabÃ­a perfectamente cada vez que yo estaba a solas con Yuki e intentaba contarle. E interrumpÃ­a a propÃ³sito en el momento justo. SÃ© que lo hacÃ­a adrede, aunque ella lo negara.  
  
NotÃ© de inmediato que Akizuki tampoco era humana. ParecÃ­a ser lo mismo que Yukito, sÃ³lo que ella sÃ­ estaba consciente de su condiciÃ³n.  
  
Y para colmo de males, Yuki empezÃ³ a estar somnoliento todo el dÃ­a, comer muchÃ­simo mÃ¡s sin quedar satisfecho nunca y lo que me dio el ultimÃ¡tum, comenzÃ³ a desaparecer. Literalmente.  
  
JamÃ¡s olvidarÃ© aquel primero de enero. Cuando habÃ­a quedado de acompaÃ±arnos a papÃ¡, Sakura y a mÃ­ al templo y no apareciÃ³. No recuerdo haber tenido un presentimiento tan malo como el que tuve en ese momento. SabÃ­a que algo le habÃ­a pasado... y sÃ³lo pensaba en lo peor: que no volverÃ­a a ver a Yuki. No podÃ­a soportarlo. No volver a ver su amigable sonrisa, no volver a sentir su tan tranquila presencia, no volver a escuchar las tiernas y amables palabras que siempre tenÃ­a para mÃ­... no pude soportarlo. Y a pesar del inmediato alivio que sentÃ­ al encontrarlo aun en su casa, este se desapareciÃ³ igual de rÃ¡pido al ver cÃ³mo estaba ahÃ­, desmayado en la entrada. Lo que pasÃ³ despuÃ©s entre que recuperaste y volviste a perder el sentido, sigue en mi cabeza como un borroso recuerdo. SÃ³lo que en ese momento fue un aviso de lo que pasarÃ­a si no hacÃ­a algo rÃ¡pido.  
  
Yo no serÃ­a otro Edipo u Odiseo cualquiera: darÃ­a pelea. Aun si esa pelea era contra el destino.  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Una vez leÃ­ que al empezar la adolescencia, por un breve periodo se estÃ¡ siempre con sueÃ±o. No recuerdo haber pasado por eso. A menos que la adolescencia me llegara a los 17.  
  
Aunque nunca habÃ­a tenido problemas en la escuela, ese aÃ±o se me acumularon todos. Y sÃ³lo eran regaÃ±os por quedarme dormido en clases o llegar tarde por la misma razÃ³n. A pesar de que algunos dÃ­as tenÃ­a el mÃ­nimo de actividad fÃ­sica como para cansarme, siempre me morÃ­a de sueÃ±o. Siempre. Y no encontrÃ© forma para evitarlo. Igual que con la comida. Siempre comÃ­ harto, pero de pronto sin importar cuÃ¡nto comiera no lograba quedar satisfecho. Ni aun comiendo el doble de lo habitual. Y todos podÃ­an darse cuenta. Pero lo que mÃ¡s me preocupÃ³ fueron los repentinos desmayos que empecÃ© a sufrir a menudo. Eso, y algunas lagunas mentales. HabÃ­a veces en que no recordaba que habÃ­a hecho minutos atrÃ¡s, e incluso no sabÃ­a cÃ³mo habÃ­a llegado a algÃºn lugar a veces. Como la vez e que cuando 'despertÃ©' estaba en casa de los Kinomoto sin saber cÃ³mo habÃ­a llegado y porquÃ© estaba ahÃ­, frente a Sakura quien tuvo que recordÃ¡rmelo, aunque 'explicÃ¡rmelo' se parece mÃ¡s a lo que sentÃ­ en ese momento.  
  
Me pasÃ³ algo similar cuando el compaÃ±ero de Sakura, Hiragizawa, me ayudÃ³ cuando me desmayÃ© en el lado de la primaria, aunque no recordaba cuÃ¡ndo me habÃ­a pasado para allÃ¡.  
  
Era de esperarse que cosas asÃ­ no pasaran desapercibidas para los demÃ¡s. Especialmente To-ya, quien sÃ© que estuvo muy preocupado aun sin decirlo. Me miraba de forma distinta, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, cuando estabamos juntos. Y me pedÃ­a que no me fuera de su lado. Que yo supiera, no iba a irme a ningÃºn lado. Al menos no por mi propia voluntad. Â¿QuÃ© era lo que Ã©l sabÃ­a sobre todo esto y yo no?  
  
"Â¿Aun no te das cuenta? Entonces yo me quedarÃ© con Ã©l". Esas palabras de Akizuki me dijo una vez mÃ¡s no dejan de repetirse en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No, aun no me doy cuenta de quÃ© es lo que me pasa. Pero lo harÃ©.  
  
Esta serÃ¡ una de las etapas mÃ¡s difÃ­ciles por las que deberÃ© atravesar.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Nota:  
  
*: Empresa en el sentido de aventura o misiÃ³n, no como compaÃ±Ã­a o ese estilo de cosas. 


	3. Intercambio

Cartas y Amores  
  
Por: Azalea  
  
***  
  
CapÃ­tulo 3  
  
Intercambio: SueÃ±o y Carrera  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Â¿No es raro? Hay veces en que cuando algo extraÃ±o pasa, uno tiene a imaginarse todo tipo de explicaciones, por mÃ¡s raras que sean. Excepto aquÃ©lla que es en verdad.  
  
Esta fue una de esas veces.  
  
PensÃ© en todo tipo de respuestas para explicarme que me ocurrÃ­a. PasÃ© por todo, desde enfermedades exÃ³ticas hasta que los extraterrestres me estaban manipulando. Pero no que yo no era yo. Que dos personas Ã©ramos yo. O mejor dicho, que yo era Ã©l.  
  
Finalmente supe la verdad. Yukito Tsukishiro no existe. SÃ³lo existe Yue.  
  
  
  
Touya  
  
Hay veces en las que uno inconscientemente sabe que algo estÃ¡ por terminar. Poco a poco, yo sentÃ­ que ese momento se acercaba.  
  
Cuando Akizuki nos informÃ³ que la escena final de la pelÃ­cula que hacÃ­amos para el festival de nuestra escuela seria en su casa, no sentÃ­ nada especial. Pero sÃ­ cuando vi al niÃ±o que tambiÃ©n vivÃ­a ahÃ­: Eriol Hiragizawa. Ya habÃ­a sentido su presencia antes: iba en el mismo salÃ³n que Sakura. SabÃ­a que tenÃ­a poderes mÃ¡gicos, pero bastante mÃ¡s poderosos y experimentados que los del monstruo, los del mocoso y los mÃ­os. Y mÃ¡s aun, que Ã©l estaba completamente al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Absolutamente todo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no era una casualidad que estuviÃ©ramos ahÃ­, en la casa que ese niÃ±o compartÃ­a con Akizuki, filmando la pelÃ­cula. SÃ³lo habÃ­a que sumar dos y dos y se sabrÃ­a que algo estaba por pasar.  
  
Que Sakura estuviera ahÃ­ tambiÃ©n no cambiÃ³ mucho las cosas. Si lo que presentÃ­a era cierto, ella no intervendrÃ­a mucho. Al menos no en lo que mÃ¡s me importaba a mÃ­ en ese momento.  
  
SÃ³lo habrÃ­a que saber cÃ³mo, cuÃ¡ndo y quÃ© pasarÃ­a exactamente.  
  
La escena en el balcÃ³n fue... indescriptible. AhÃ­ estÃ¡bamos Yuki y yo concentrados en nuestras lÃ­neas y actuaciÃ³n, Akizuki dirigiendo y los demÃ¡s e diversas labores, cuando Yuki cayÃ³. Tan de repente que mi mente decÃ­a 'Muy bien. AquÃ­ terminÃ³ todo' mientras que mi cuerpo intentaba impedir que eso ocurriera, corriendo lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que he corrido en mi vida para sujetarlo. En ese momento ni notÃ© que alguien usÃ³ magia para evitar que Yuki cayera tan fuerte.  
  
Esa fue a gota que rebasÃ³ el vaso. Era ahora o nunca.  
  
Sin darme cuenta, de alguna forma estÃ¡bamos en un cuarto solos; Yuki en la cama, durmiendo, y yo cuidÃ¡ndolo. Cuando Ã©l despertÃ³, una vez mÃ¡s empecÃ© con mi ya habitual intento de decirle que lo sabÃ­a todo cuando Akizuki apareciÃ³. Pero serÃ­a la Ãºltima vez. Estaba contra el tiempo y no podÃ­a aguantar ni una sola interrupciÃ³n mÃ¡s. Y por primera vez hice algo que debÃ­ haber hecho hace mucho: enfrentarla y obligarla a que se fuera. A pesar de lo serio de la situaciÃ³n, no pude evitar sentirme bien por hacer algo que secretamente siempre habÃ­a anhelado (^^).  
  
No olvidarÃ© la expresiÃ³n en el hermoso rostro de Yuki cuando finalmente logrÃ© completar todo lo que desde hace tanto querÃ­a decirle. Una cara de sorpresa tan genuina que llevaba tiempo sin ver. Y luego apareciÃ³ Ã©l. Yue.  
  
A pesar de varias similitudes, habÃ­a ciertas diferencias entre Yuki y Yue. Sobre todo en los ojos. Eran distintos: mientras que los de Yuki son siempre cÃ¡lidos, los de Yue son bastante mÃ¡s inexpresivos. Pero tenÃ­an exactamente el mismo efecto en mÃ­: hacer que mi corazÃ³n latiera mucho mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido con una simple mirada.  
  
Supuse que todo lo que Yuki sabÃ­a sobre mÃ­, tambiÃ©n lo sabÃ­a Yue, ya que a pesar de la grave situaciÃ³n en que nos conocimos me sentÃ­ bastante a gusto. Como en confianza.  
  
"Yukito sÃ³lo me transmitiÃ³ la angustia que tendrÃ­as si Ã©l desaparece. Â¿Sabes lo que podrÃ­amos hacer para remediar eso?"  
  
Supongo que siempre supe cÃ³mo. O si no, siempre 'sentÃ­' cÃ³mo. Y para este momento estaba muy decidido. Entre Yuki y mis poderes mÃ¡gicos, preferÃ­a mil veces a Yuki. Ã‰l es mucho mÃ¡s importante para mÃ­ que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque...  
  
"Pero ya no podrÃ¡s ver a tu madre cuando ella te visite."  
  
Era cierto, y me entristecÃ­a un poco. Pero como habÃ­a tenido tanto tiempo para pensarlo, me di cuenta de que en el fondo no importaba tanto, ya que no me visitaba muy seguido y lo mÃ¡s importante, que ya estaba tranquila y feliz en el cielo. AdemÃ¡s, sÃ© que ella me habrÃ­a dicho "Sigue tu corazÃ³n" y Ã©ste me decÃ­a me decÃ­a que ayudara a Yukito. Y asÃ­ lo hice.  
  
Finalmente habÃ­a acabado esta carrera contra el tiempo.  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Fue un gran alivio saber la verdad. Pero tambiÃ©n fue deprimente saber que yo no era quien creÃ­a ser.  
  
Desde el momento en que Yue me permitiÃ³ saber de su existencia, me llegaron lentamente todos sus recuerdos. Finalmente supe todo lo que habÃ­a pasado en los momentos que antes estaban en blanco en mi memoria.  
  
Supe que Sakura era una cardcaptor y yo era su guardiÃ¡n. Al igual que lo era Kerberos, quien yo pensaba era sÃ³lo un muÃ±eco... Que Li creÃ­a que estaba enamorado de mÃ­, pero en verdad lo estaba de otra persona. Creo que ya sÃ© quiÃ©n es (^^). Y todo ese tipo de cosas llegaron a mi mente. Que agradable se sintiÃ³ cuando vi que ya no habÃ­a espacios en blanco en mi vida.  
  
Ahora compartÃ­amos todos 'nuestros' recuerdos, ya que antes sÃ³lo Ã©l los conocÃ­a todos.  
  
Pero el Ãºltimo recuerdo que me 'llegÃ³' fue el que me ha dado mÃ¡s que pensar.  
  
"(...) Mi deber es protegerla sin importar que yo muera."  
  
"Â¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! Si tÃº mueres, Yuki tambiÃ©n desaparecerÃ¡. Protege a Sakura y has lo posible por cuidarte."  
  
"Â¿Esa es la condiciÃ³n para que tÃº me brindes los poderes?"  
  
"Si lo quieres llamar asÃ­..."  
  
"HarÃ© todo lo posible."  
  
"Â¡Lo sabÃ­a! Tienes un gran parecido con Yukito. Por eso me gustas."  
  
Esa Ãºltima frase me confundiÃ³ bastante. Yo tambiÃ©n lo quiero desde hace mucho y esto me ayudÃ³ a descubrir que al parecer sÃ­ es de 'esa' forma.  
  
El problema. Ese recuerdo estÃ¡ bastante borroso. Â¡Incluso he dudado si es 100% real! Y eso me ha estado torturando. Que To-ya dijera que le gusto, Â¿fue un sueÃ±o? Dios, por favor que no sea asÃ­.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Nota:  
  
Como pueden ver, me gustÃ³ muchÃ­simo ese episodio. Tanto, que hasta lo grabÃ©. QuiÃ©n imaginarÃ­a que eso me terminarÃ­a sirviendo para un fic...  
  
SegÃºn yo, Yukito no estaba tan seguro sobre el 'me gustas' porque cuando le confesÃ³ a Sakura que le gustaba su hermano (^^) tambiÃ©n le dijo que no estaba muy seguro sobre si Ã©l sentÃ­a lo mismo. AsÃ­ que se me ocurriÃ³ que esta era una forma creÃ­ble de porquÃ© era eso.  
  
Â¿Comentarios? No duden en mandarme un email. 


	4. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Cartas y Amores  
  
Por: Azalea  
  
***  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4:  
  
Un Nuevo Comienzo: Cambio y CreaciÃ³n  
  
***  
  
Touya  
  
Siempre hay cosas que dividen la vida en etapas. Antes de y DespuÃ©s de. Uno tiende a pensar que los grandes hechos no suceden en la adolescencia. Pero para mÃ­ eso es totalmente falso. La muerte de mi madre, el rompimiento con Kaho... Pero los que recordarÃ© por lejos como los mÃ¡s agradables son dos recientes: el haberme enamorado de Yuki y haberle entregado mis poderes. QuizÃ¡ no es muy agradable estar muerto de sueÃ±o todo el tiempo y tener que acostumbrarme a ser una persona comÃºn y corriente, pero la satisfacciÃ³n de haber ayudado a la persona que amas en algo tan importante es... lejos de las mejores sensaciones que puede tenerse jamÃ¡s.  
  
Por eso no me arrepiento.  
  
  
  
Yukito  
  
Desde aquel dÃ­a, a veces siento que todo es nuevo para mÃ­. De todas formas, era de esperarse que despuÃ©s de descubrir algo como que no se es humano, algunas cosas cambian. Para bien... o para mal.  
  
Obtuve todos estos recuerdos de mi vida anterior. De Clow, Kerberos, y mi vida como Yue. Recuerdo pequeÃ±os detalles, como a Kerberos reclamando por un supuesto favoritismo de Clow por mÃ­, las siestas debajo de los cerezos en verano... Son de esas cosas que te hacen sonreÃ­r con sÃ³lo acordarte. TambiÃ©n recuerdo cosas menos triviales que esas, como la creaciÃ³n de las Cartas Clow. Le tomÃ³ mÃ¡s de un mes saber siquiera cuÃ¡les iba a crear, quÃ© poderes tendrÃ­an y en quÃ© planeaba usarlas. Era todo un chiste. De pronto hablaba tan serio sobre algunas Cartas, como la de Tiempo, y despuÃ©s bromeaba sobre cÃ³mo usarÃ­a Burbujas para baÃ±ar a Kerberos. Â¡Y cÃ³mo se quejaba Ã©ste! Definitivamente, Clow fue por lejos la persona mÃ¡s importante en esa vida. Y por ahora... pues, no estoy muy seguro. No podrÃ­a decir cuÃ¡les fueron los sentimientos que le tuve a Clow. Por un lado, Ã©l es mi creador, como mi padre, y por otro... creo que lo quise de la misma forma en que ahora quiero a To-ya. Pero creo que ya da igual, puesto que Eriol, tal y como Ã©l mismo me lo dijo, es y no es Clow. AsÃ­ que de cualquier forma estuve obligado a dejar mi pasado a dejar mi pasado atrÃ¡s. Porque por mÃ¡s raro que parezca, para mÃ­ esa existencia, esos recuerdos, esa vida, son de Yue y no mÃ­os. No de Yukito Tsukishiro. Y sÃ© que eso es raro, pues Â¿no es Yukito sÃ³lo una identidad falsa que hasta hace poco no tenÃ­a la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima idea de la existencia de su verdadero ser?  
  
Eso me molesta. El pensar que no tengo recuerdos propios, Â¡el saber que mis recuerdos son falsos!... no tengo experiencias. No tengo identidad. No tengo recuerdos...  
  
"Pero todas las cosas que convivimos juntos son reales."  
  
Es cierto. Todo lo que ha pasado con To-ya lo vivÃ­ yo, Yukito, y eso nadie puede negarlo.  
  
Hay gente que dice 'renacer' cuando algo sumamente importantes les ocurre y les cambia la vida. Yo renacÃ­ con todo esto. Desde ahora tendrÃ© mis propias experiencias, formarÃ© mis propios recuerdos... crearÃ© mi propia identidad, mi propia vida. Y sÃ© que To-ya estarÃ¡ en ellos.  
  
  
  
Touya  
  
Antes sentÃ­a la presencia de las personas sin mirarlas. Simplemente las sentÃ­a. Y ahora no; cualquiera puede asustarme desde atrÃ¡s y yo no tendrÃ© la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima idea hasta que lo haga. El mismo Yuki me hizo pensar en este pequeÃ±o detalle cuando acompaÃ±amos al monstruo a una festival en el templo. Y yo le expliquÃ© porquÃ© lo hice. PorquÃ© le entreguÃ© mis poderes. Y prÃ¡cticamente lo obliguÃ© a que dejara de tener remordimientos al respecto. Â¿QuÃ© no entiende que yo harÃ­a lo que fuera por Ã©l? Porque honestamente asÃ­ es. Lo harÃ­a absolutamente todo por Ã©l. Sin dudarlo. Â¿No es eso el amor? Al menos en parte.  
  
Ahora tambiÃ©n sÃ© lo que sentÃ­a Yuki cuando tenÃ­a que dormir todo el tiempo, ya que ahora yo soy el que estÃ¡ asÃ­. Creo que serÃ¡ por poco tiempo, o al menos eso espero, porque es algo incÃ³modo querer dormir todo el tiempo y caer dormido cuando menos lo esperas.  
  
Otra cosa a la que tendrÃ© que acostumbrarme es ver que Yue es mÃ¡s capaz de proteger a Sakura de lo que yo lo soy en este momento. Y para ser honesto, temo que eso sea permanente. Odio la idea de no poder proteger, ayudar a mi hermana cuando lo necesite. Pero no toda su vida estarÃ¡ relacionada a la magia, Â¿no? Y en otras cosas soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarle.  
  
Se siente raro no tener poderes mÃ¡gicos. Digamos que en estos 17 aÃ±os me habÃ­a acostumbrado a ellos hasta tal punto que eran parte de mi personalidad. Y ahora...  
  
Pero hay que mirar al futuro y decidir que voy a hacer. Ya no aguanto seguir siendo sÃ³lo amigo de Yuki. No quiero que Ã©l no conozca mis verdaderos sentimientos. En cuanto a esa parte estoy muy seguro. Pero sigo teniendo una punzada en el estÃ³mago cada vez que pienso en quÃ© hacer para decirle que lo amo.  
  
Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza y a la vez ninguna. Me siento exactamente igual a cuando querÃ­a decirle que lo sabÃ­a todo: sin la menor idea de cÃ³mo hacerlo. Quiero que sea perfecto. O sea, un momento para recordar (un momento Kodak :P), aunque creo que aun si es en las peores circunstancias lo recordarÃ© para siempre.  
  
No estuve tan nervioso ni siquiera cuando pasÃ© por lo mismo con Kaho. Noches sin dormir, mariposas en el estÃ³mago, que el corazÃ³n lata mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido... todo se estÃ¡ repitiendo, pero con mayor intensidad.  
  
Me la pasÃ© pensando en los cambios que dar mis poderes a Yue ha traÃ­do a mi vida, pero no en los cambios que sufrÃ­ cuando conocÃ­ a Yukito. Pero pronto mi vida cambiarÃ¡ aun mÃ¡s al tener a Yuki de otra forma en mi vida. O al menos, eso espero.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Notas:  
  
El prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo es el Ãºltimo, pero como aun no estÃ¡ listo, tendrÃ¡n q esperar por Ã©l.  
  
SÃ© q puse mucho 'To-ya' y 'Yuki', pero esa fue la razÃ³n por la q me di cuenta q habrÃ­a yaoi en la serie desde el primer capÃ­tulo, asÃ­ q me sentÃ­ como obligada a poner los diminutivos ^^.  
  
Y de nuevo, Â¡feliz cumpleaÃ±os, Lala! OjalÃ¡ te haya gustado tu regalo aunq no estÃ© terminado. 


	5. ¿Final Feliz?

Cartas y Amores Por: Azalea  
  
*** Capítulo 5: ¿Final Feliz? ***  
  
"¡Hermano, ya llegué!" Gritó Sakura desde la puerta. "¡Qué bueno que llegaste!" Le respondió éste desde la cocina, hacia donde se dirigió la pequeña. Cuando llegó, vio que su hermano no estaba solo. "¡Hola, Yukito!" Saludó ella alegremente. "Hola, Sakura. " Respondió con una de sus hermosas y habituales sonrisas. "¿Dónde andabas?" Preguntó Touya mientras preparaba la cena. "En el correo." Le contestó Sakura. No quería responder la pregunta que sabía vendría a continuación, así que hizo otra, "¿Llamó papá?" "Hace unos minutos. Dice que espera estar aquí en dos días y lamentó mucho el no poder hablar contigo." "Pensé que llamaría más tarde. Además me encontré con Chiharu y Yamazaki y como que me distraje." Confesó Sakura mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a Yukito. "Volverá a llamar mañana. No te preocupes."  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba en una expedición con otros profesores de la universidad hace una semana. Así que Touya y Sakura habían tenido la casa para ellos.  
  
"Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el correo?" Preguntó Touya, con una expresión de enfado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. "Dejaba una carta para Azoran. Ya van dos meses desde que volvió a Hong Kong y lo echaba tanto de menos que le escribí una carta." Hizo una pausa, "Aparte de la que siempre le envío."  
  
La última vez que se habían visto, fue cuando Sakura finalmente pudo decirle que correspondía a sus sentimientos y pelearon contra la última carta Clow. Sin embargo, aun así Shaoran debió volver a su país de origen por algún tiempo, así que mantenían el contacto con cartas semanales y llamadas telefónicas cada dos semanas. A pesar de la duro que era para ellos soportar la distancia, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien y todos esperaban que su relación sobreviviera a todas esas dificultades. Para desgracia de Touya, quien aun no se mostraba satisfecho de la relación. Yukito, que escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación, sonreía al ver que Sakura también había encontrado su persona especial. Pero debía admitir que además le daba pena ver que él y Touya aun no llegaban a nada.  
  
"¿Yukito?" Preguntó Sakura de repente, "¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano?" "¿Mañana?" Yukito se veía algo sorprendido por la pregunta. "No, ¿por qué?" "¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Tus abuelos no están y acá hay camas disponibles por si no quieres estar solo."  
  
Tanto Touya como Yukito se sorprendieron mucho con la invitación de Sakura. A pesar de que Yukito supo de inmediato lo que ésta quería hacer, no era el mismo caso para Touya, quien aun no sabía que su hermana conocía todo el asunto. Así que ambos pasaron varios momentos sin habla, sin saber qué responder.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿No te gustó la idea?" Con una fingida mirada de inocencia, Sakura intentaba forzar la respuesta.  
  
Pero Yukito seguía mudo. Aunque ya se había quedado varias veces a dormir, no lo había hecho desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Touya. Y no porque éste no lo hubiese invitado, las excusas sobraban, sino porque él no había aceptado, temiendo lo que pasaría en caso de que no se controlara. Mas ahora era Sakura la que lo invitaba y asumió que estarían o los tres juntos o él solo toda la noche. ¿Y Touya? No se ve muy contento con todo esto, pensó. Lo más probable es que no quiera.  
  
"Sí, ¿no te gustó la idea?" Dijo de pronto Touya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "¿O simplemente no quieres?" "¡No, claro que no! Me encantaría, sólo que fue tan de repente que me sorprendió." Explicó el chico albino. "Entonces está decidido. Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa a buscar tus cosas o si quieres yo puedo prestarte."  
  
Yuki estaba algo confundido. Touya no solía ser tan amigable y no hablaba tanto sólo porque sí. Qué tonto soy, se dijo de pronto. Claro que es amigable porque somos amigos. Y esas dos últimas palabras resonaron en su mente, haciendo que el pecho le doliera. "Preferiría ir a mi casa si no te molesta." "Bien. ¿Vamos ahora o más rato?"  
  
"Creo que sería mejor ir ahora."  
  
Sakura se sentía ignorada. Y realmente estaba siendo ignorada. Algo que hace unos meses la hubiese molestado, ahora la ponía bastante contenta. Así como Yuki y Touya siempre la ayudaban, así quería ella ayudarlos. Y parecía que necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener..  
  
Primero parte, hecha.  
  
*** "Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte." Dijo Touya mientras acompañaba a Yukito a su casa.  
  
Sin saber qué responder, el chico de lentes sólo sonrió.  
  
"Ha pasado harto tiempo desde la última vez." Añadió el moreno, mirando a su compañero. "Bastante." Fue lo único que pudo responder. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó el moreno repentinamente, deteniendo el paso y obligando a Yuki a detenerse también. "¿Por qué, qué?" Respondió éste, evitando mirarlo a los ojos y reanudando el paso. "¿Por qué no habías aceptado antes?" Explicó Touya, que seguía detenido. Porque temía que estuviéramos los dos solos por mucho tiempo. "Porque." Se detuvo, pero no volteó a ver a Touya, "porque simplemente no se dio la oportunidad." Y antes de que Touya tuviera la oportunidad de responder a esa obvia mentira, agregó, "Apurémonos, ¿sí? Ya está anocheciendo y tengo algo de frío." "Toma." Dijo Touya mientras se sacaba y le pasaba su sweater. Un escalofrío recorrió a Yuki al notar lo cerca que estaba de Touya, pero aceptó el sweater y se lo puso de inmediato para evitar que su amigo notara lo nervioso que se había puesto. "Te lo devuelvo en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa y me ponga uno mío." "No te preocupes. Te ves lindo con un sweater más grande de lo que necesitas." Yukito no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "To-ya, yo--" "¿Vamos? El monstruo se preocupará si nos demoramos mucho." "¡To-ya! ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Sakura?"  
  
Y así cambiaron de tema todo el camino. *** "¡Ya llegamos!" Gritó Touya. "¡Qué bueno que llegaron!" Gritó Sakura. Y apareció lista para salir con una mochila al hombro. "Justo a tiempo." "¿Adónde crees que vas?"  
  
"Donde Tomoyo. Tiene un problema y me voy a dormir a su casa." ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya! "¿Y te vas a ir sola? Los autobuses ya no pasan a esta hora." Dijo Yukito. "No te preocupes. Vienen por mí en cualquier momento." "¿Y qué le pasó que te vas tan de pronto?" Preguntó Touya. "Está deprimida por algo que no puedo decirte." Y se encogió de hombros, "Cosas de niñas." "¿Y tiene que ser ahora?"  
  
"¡Hermano! Ella no planeó deprimirse justo ahora que tenemos invitados, ¿sabes?" (N. A.: No, claro que no :P)  
  
"¿Y tienes que ir?"  
  
"¡Mínimo" Soy su mejor amiga y me preocupo mucho por ella." "De acuerdo. ¿Llevas tu cepillo de dientes?" Touya finalmente aceptó. "Claro. ¡Oh! Se me olvidó el pijama. ¿Puedes ir por él a mi pieza, hermano?" Con una 'inocente' sonrisa, Sakura logró convencer a su apuesto hermano." "Voy." Una vez solos, Yukito le preguntó, "Planeaste todo esto, ¿cierto?" "¿Qué? ¿Me crees capaz de engañarte a ti y a mi hermano de esta manera?" A pesar de su seria expresión, el brillo de sus ojos la delataba. "¡Sakura!" Yukito empezaba a desesperarse, "¡Tú sabes que--" "Sí, lo sé. Y por eso intento ayudarlos." Notó que su antiguo amor no sabía qué decirle y le aseguró, "Será para mejor, creéme." "Pero." "Aquí está tu pijama, monstruo." Interrumpió Touya, "Y que para la próxima vez no se te olvide algo tan importante." "No, hermano." Y la pequeña lo guardó en su mochila.  
  
Una bocina de auto sonó afuera.  
  
"Bien, ya llegaron por mí. ¡Adiós!" "Te acompaño a la puerta. ¿Por qué no dejas tus cosas por mientras, Yuki?" Dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para que Sakura saliera.  
  
Las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo estaban alrededor la gran limosina y una dijo "La señorita la espera en la casa."  
  
Sakura las saludó a todas y Touya se le acercó para despedirse. "Bien, monstruo, espero que no destroces la casa de tu amiga y--" "¡Hermano! ¿Hasta cuando te diré que no soy un monstruo?"  
  
"Y. gracias." Terminó, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Entendiéndolo todo, la bonita niña sólo le dijo, "Ojalá lo aproveches." Y se fue.  
  
No puedo perder esta oportunidad. *** Cuando Touya entró nuevamente a la casa, encontró a Yukito en el living, tomando té. "¿Quieres? Sakura nos preparó un poco antes de irse." Ofreció Yukito, quien parecía estar controlando sus nervios. Touya lo pensó un poco y se fue a sentar junto a él, "No, gracias. ¿Pero por qué estás tan nervioso?"  
  
Rápido, inventa algo. "He estado nervioso todo este tiempo. No sé qué me pasa." "Quizá sea el stress." Opinó Touya, genuinamente preocupado pero no del todo interesado. "Después de todo, hemos tenido que estudiar muchísimo para los exámenes." "Dímelo a mí." Yukito no pensaba que una mentirita blanca hiciera que Touya llegara a esa conclusión. "Yuki, ¿qué nos pasa?" Dijo súbitamente Touya, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del conejo de las nieves. "¿Que qué nos pasa?" Yukito pestañeó dos veces, sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"A esto. A nosotros. Porque creo que te sientes tan incómodo como yo en este momento."  
  
Si la verdad duele, la verdad unida a una sinceridad extrema desgarran. Y Tsukishiro no pensó que Touya fuera tan directo.  
  
"¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Es cierto. Yo también estoy nervioso y no sé desde cuando." "Yuki, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que te quiero mucho. No quiero que eso se arruine. ¿Por qué estamos tan nerviosos estando juntos?" "No lo sé." Claro que lo sé. ¿Cómo no estar nervioso si lo único que quiero es saltarte encima y comerte a besos? "Yo sí." Dijo Touya mientras se levantaba.  
  
Yuki lo vio con una mezcla de miedo y diversión. *** "¡Hermano, ya llegué!" Gritó Sakura desde la puerta. Se moría de ganas por saber qué había pasado con su hermano y Yukito.  
  
Al no haber respuesta, Sakura llegó al living, donde la TV estaba prendida, pero no había imagen en la pantalla. Miró hacia el sofá y vio a su hermano y a Yukito abrazados y durmiendo. Sonriendo, fue a la cocina donde encontró una nota en la mesa. Ansiosa por saber qué decía, la tomó y leyó:  
  
"Querida Sakura: No sabes cuánto te agradecemos por todo. Tenías razón, con sólo hablarlo se solucionó el 'problema' y te debemos todo a ti.  
  
Yukito P.D.: Monstruo, por favor no nos despiertes si llegas temprano." (:P)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Nota: ¡Ufff! Pasó demasiado tiempo entre este capítulo y los demás. Pensaba terminarlo a más tardar en abril, pero entre clases y otras cosas (:P) no tuve tiempo. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado el fin y la historia en general. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Y por último, Lala, he aquí la última parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños. 


End file.
